Impossible Sleep
by Snow White2
Summary: A summary for the most randomly written story...written months ago, posted now. Has no point, I just felt like posting it. And it's about being waken up way too early by four turtles.


*Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT or any other related titles or logos blah blah blah.if you must know more, I do own myself and this story.  
  
Note: Ever just have one of those mornings? Yeah, this is one of them. By the way.everything in '.' is me thinking. And BTW, I wrote this in June and never posted it. So if I make any references to months past, and you don't understand what the flip I'm talking about, just worry about breathing in.and breathing out. And don't forget to blink. I realize multi-tasking may be hard for some of you, but breathing and blinking at the *same time* are essential to your health. Thank you. You may now continue with the story.  
  
  
  
The authoress pulled her comforter tighter around her and vowed to never get up. for the rest of the summer at least. She sunk into the land which is sleep and was just settling in when the forces became perturbed with her, for whatever reason, and sent her a disturbance.  
  
"Hi!" a voice said cheerfully, and soon there was a weight on the foot of her bed.  
  
'You have got to be kidding.whatever I did to bother you, Force, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.'  
  
"Shhh.Mikey, I think she's asleep."  
  
"No way, Leo, her eyes are shut to tight to be asleep."  
  
Donnie looked over at her. Her eyes now looked fine. "No, I think she's asleep."  
  
Silence momentarily took over the room. "So, should we wake her up?"  
  
"NO!" the other three said in unison.  
  
"Well, gee, I'm sure that didn't wake her up, guys."  
  
"Raph, you never, ever want to wake her up while she's still sleeping. It's not a pleasant experience."  
  
The authoress took this all in, realizing her source of power over the situation. She smiled at the thought.  
  
"Hey, dudes, she's smiling."  
  
Raph looked over at her. "She's probably dreaming of me."  
  
Mike snickered. "No, that would look more like this."  
  
Although she wished to see the look on Mike's face, the author remained asleep. Then she felt someone's breath on her neck. "Or maybe this isn't Snow White at all,"  
  
'Don't say it Raph.'  
  
"Maybe this is actually.Sleeping Beauty."  
  
Upon hearing the name of her arch-nemesis, the author lost all control and sat bolt upright. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT NAME AGAIN!" she demanded, causing Raph to lose his balance.  
  
"I told you she was awake," Mikey pouted.  
  
"No. I can't be awake already!" The authoress whined.  
  
"But I thought you liked us."  
  
"I do, Mikey, but don't wake me up early while I'm on break, okay?"  
  
"Are you on break?!" Mikey asked excitedly.  
  
"Yep. This means I have roughly three months to hang out with you. So why wake me up early when you have months ahead of you that I'm free?"  
  
"Because we're here now, and won't come back later if you don't wake up!"  
  
"Raph, you just called me Sleeping Beauty. I suggest you work on redeeming yourself for that first. Afterwards, we can fight."  
  
"So, should we call you Snow White?" Mikey asked.  
  
"That is my pen name, so yes."  
  
"But it sounds so formal. Couldn't we call you by your real name instead?"  
  
"If you can guess my real name, be my guest. Otherwise, you'll deal with Snow White."  
  
"Be my guest?" Mikey grinned. "Be our guest, be our guest, put our servents to the test!" He started singing the lyrics to a Beauty and The Beast song. Receives a glare to freeze fire from the author.  
  
"Sorry," Mike smirked. "If I don't guess it, can I make something up instead?"  
  
The author thought about this. "We'll see."  
  
"Can I go on your computer?" Donnie asked.  
  
The author waved her hand towards the computer and added an inaudible "hmmm." sound. Donnie takes this as a yes.  
  
"Come on, Don, we just got here!" Leo says.  
  
The author pauses a moment. 'Do I really want to see Donny and Leo fight? I mean, Raph is supposed to fight with Leo.oh well. It's my fic, I want to see it happen.' She lets Donnie and Leo fight.  
  
While they're fighting, Mikey is sitting on the end of her bed listing off names. Raph is the only one who isn't occupied. She glares at him and pulls the comforter over her head. She hopes that the glare served its purpose of getting off a "leave me alone" message. The comforter provides a considerable amount of darkness and blocks out at least some of the sound.  
  
Someone taps her shoulder. 'Oh, for cripes sake.' She reluctantly pulls the comforter off her head and the light and sound come flooding back.  
  
"How are you going to know if I guess your name if your head's covered up like that?" Mikey asked.  
  
Raph comes up behind him and shoves him out of the way. "I have nothing to do," Raph says flatly.  
  
"Oh, you poor thing."  
  
"Come on, S-.now White," he says, correcting his mistake before it goes too far.  
  
Mikey gasps. "Your real name starts with an S, doesn't it?"  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"It starts with an S, and he knows what it is!"  
  
"Look, Mikey.it's nothing personal. He just."  
  
"But I asked! That's not fair!"  
  
"Ummm.excuse me, Miss White?"  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"Your computer won't turn on," Leo says.  
  
"Aren't you and Donnie supposed to fighting?"  
  
"We were.but we compromised."  
  
"Typical." she mutters.  
  
"I think I can fix it, but I'll need to re-boot the hard drive and do some work on-" Donnie starts to add in.  
  
Please note: At this moment Raph is mad because he has nothing to do, Mikey's upset that I told Raph my name, but not him, Leo is going on about the compromise he and Don made about my computer, and he keeps calling me Miss. White, and Donnie is rambling about different parts of my computer and I don't really think he knows what he's talking about. Thank you.  
  
"GUYS!!!"  
  
They all shut up. "Wow, that was rather effective.anyway, you have to be quiet! Donnie, go ahead and try to fix my computer. Leo, good for you. Mike, I'm not telling you my name, get over it. Raph, will a video game get you off my back?"  
  
They are all silent for a moment. "Yeah," Raph says. The author opens a drawer of her desk, takes out a game boy and tosses it to Raph.  
  
"Is it possible that I can get some sleep now?!" she asks.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
"Good! Now, as much I love you.you have to leave."  
  
They all start to walk out of her room muttering to themselves and saying things like, "How rude," and "Why is she so mad?"  
  
Mikey comes rushing back in. "Samantha!"  
  
"Mike, leave now."  
  
"Sandy?"  
  
"Mikey!"  
  
Leo pulls on his arm and drags him out of the room. "So, should we wake you in August then?" Leo asks.  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble."  
  
He slowly shakes his head and starts to walk out of the room. Then he comes back. "You will be up before August, right?"  
  
"I'll think about it, but I'm not making any promises."  
  
She hears her door shut. She looks around the room for any signs of a turtle who thought it'd be funny to hide in her room. Once she is satisfied that they are gone, she snuggles back into her covers.and can't wait for them to come back in August.  
  
*I went through my word documents and found a few things I'd written but never posted. This was the only one that wouldn't make you run away screaming. Anyway, I have almost finished the last chapter of Matchmaker, which I totally forgot about until someone brought to my attention that I hadn't finished it. And I've got two more short stories which I'm not sure I'll post or not. One will confuse you and the other will make you depressed. I am in such a weird mood right now that I could probably successfully write a report on the little plastic thingies on the end of shoelaces, so if you honestly have no idea why I posted this, tell me. I won't take it down, I could just use a good laugh. Thank you, I will now return to my slap happy mood. 


End file.
